Sick Sweethearts
by Bailey2012
Summary: Harry's ill. Will he listen to Ginny and stay in bed? Not bloody likely... This is set after the final battle and during their 7th year at Hogwarts. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter - all thanks to JKRowling. Thanks for Reading x


**Sick Sweethearts**

**Chapter 1: Cold Calamity **

_I feel absolutely dreadful. My nose is runny and sore, my throat feels like I've continuously tried to eat a Blast-ended Skrewt, and my chest feels like a herd of Hippogriffs have just stampeded upon it. So, as you may have guessed, today wasn't my best day. Currently, I'm sitting in bed, with my very loving and caring girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, checking up on me and, surprisingly, not calling me an idiot and doing her little 'I-told-you-so' dance. Even though she should be doing said dance, and I am an idiot. You see, I should have listened. But I didn't. I was so stupid! If only I had stayed in bed this morning like she told me I could've avoid this whole day..._

Ginny Weasley looked at her watch as she waited down in the common room for her boyfriend. He was running late. Harry was never late. Worried, she sat in a chair facing the boy's dorms, waiting, while everyone slowly drizzled out to the Great Hall for breakfast. Just as she was about to storm up the stairs to find him, Harry stepped off of the stair case. Ginny rushed over to him. He looked, and probably felt, like utter crap. He face was scarily pale which made his cherry red nose even more prominent. He had dark bags under his eyes, and when he spoke, he sounded extremely congested.

"Morning, Gin," he said softly, leaning on her greatly in their embrace.

She kissed his cheek before leaning back and holding his face between her hands. She looked at him worriedly.

"Harry, are you feeling alright, love?"

"I've just got a bit of a cold, I'm fine,"

"When has that answer ever worked on me? You look awful,"

"That's always something you want to hear from your girlfriend,"

"Oh, get off it! You, Mr Potter, are ill. Go back to bed," she said pushing him back lightly.

"No seriously, Gin, I'll be alright. Besides, I can't miss classes – I already missed three last week because of that stupid Slytherin bludger!"

"Harry, you got hit in the head and almost broke your leg because of the fall!"

"I was alright – if they had given me some crutches I would have been fine!"

"What are crootchees? Oh, it doesn't matter; just listen, Harry. I love you, and I want you to be healthy, so please just go and rest?"

"Ginny, I love you too, but I can't miss today. Look, let me go to lessons today, and I'll rest as soon as I finish my homework, I won't go to the DA meeting. Promise,"

"Oh, fine – but just be careful. And if you feel worse, go to Madame Pomfrey or get out of lessons. Please? For me?"

"I promise,"

"Good. Now, let's go to breakfast," she said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the portrait hole.

"Wait a sec," he pulled out his wand, waved it in front of his face, a few times.

Ginny watched as his pale face, became his normal slightly tanned colour, his nose became less red and the bags beneath his eyes disappeared. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Concealment charms? Really?"

"I don't want people looking at me more than they do already. Now let's go,"

The two made their way to the Great Hall slower than normal. When they entered, breakfast was in full swing, and they walked over to their normal places opposite Ron and Hermione. Ron was shovelling a mixture of egg, sausage, beans and hash browns into his mouth, while Hermione was looking at Harry questioningly.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, seeing him not dig into food as normal.

"Huh?" Ron said mouth full, with bits of food around his mouth.

"You are disgusting, Ron," Ginny said, throwing a napkin at her brother.

"I just feel a little under the weather. You know, headachy and stuff," Harry replied, nibbling on a bit of plain buttered toast.

Throughout breakfast, Harry let out small coughs every now and then, which were relatively unheard apart from his worried girlfriend.

Once breakfast was over, the four stood and made their way to Potions, unfortunately the first lesson of the day. Ginny had her arm wrapped around his waist the whole way, giving him some more balance and comfort. Upon arriving, they walked over to their regular seats – Hermione and Ron, first row, middle bench, and Harry and Ginny directly behind.

Professor Slughorn's regular annoyingly high-pitched enthusiasm simply added to Harry's headache. Thankfully, today's lesson involved very little potion-making, otherwise Harry was worried he may blow up the castle accidently. Leaning his head in one hand, he focused on taking notes with his quill, occasionally wiping his nose on the back of his hand. Ginny kept her hand on his leg beneath the table for comfort, for which he was thankful for. When it was time for the practical, Harry made only a few accidents, which involved stirring it 23 times instead of 20, and adding some lavender instead of lemon grass. His potion was light blue, and not the dark blue Hermione's was but he thought he could afford one bad grade. When cleaning up though, he dropped his cauldron and banged his head on the table when retrieving it. While Hermione and Ron tried to hide their sniggers, he rubbed his head, scowling. But when Ginny kissed it, he was slightly happier.

After the hour slowly trickled by, Harry's slumped form made its way to Charms, which again thankfully was not a practical. Ginny was surprised he had lasted this long to be honest. This morning he looked like a zombie, and she was sure he still would if he removed the concealing charms. It was, however, in Transfiguration, when he first cracked.

They were sitting taking notes on the charm to turn inanimate objects into animals, when they were asked to stand and move aside so the tables could be moved for the practical. It appeared that Harry had fallen asleep, and it was only noticed when him, along with the desk, were shoved against the wall. The class sniggered as the saviour of the wizarding world screamed as he was slammed into the wall with a desk. Professor McGonagall came over to him and Ginny, who had helped him up.

"Now, Mr Potter, I understand that classes can seem repetitive and tedious, but are my lessons so boring that you fall asleep?" she asked, stern faced.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Didn't get much sleep last night – I assure you it won't happen again," he said apologetically.

"Very well, Mr Potter, but I'm afraid I must deduct a few house points otherwise my reputation as a stern teacher will fall," she said quietly, smirking softly.

The practical went fairly well, with no accidents, which Harry gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for that. At lunch, Ginny insisted he went back to his dorm for a nap. When he awoke he felt slightly better and Ginny was stroking his hair and had brought a plate of sandwiches with her. He ate one, and had a glass of pumpkin juice. Ginny watched him, urging him to have another.

Ginny continued stroking his hair and watched as he noisily blew his nose and coughed.

"Are you sure you want to go back to lessons? You could just stay here, rest, and I'll be back before you know it," she whispered comfortingly.

"Nah, it's only History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts," he yawned, wincing slightly as his jaw cracked.

"Alright... If you're sure..." she replied, unconvinced.

She gently eased him up from the bed and held onto him as he regained his balance. Before she let him go, she felt his forehead, shocked to find it incredibly high.

"Harry, your burning up!" she exclaimed.

"This is breaking all of my rules, but..." she drew out her wand and waved it over him once, and he immediately felt some relief from his fever.

"Cooling Charm? Thank you, love," he sighed, feeling more relaxed.

Ginny kissed his cheek and then hooked her arm through his as they made their way down to the main common room. She helped him down to the corridors and they arrived early for History of Magic. During the class, Harry fell asleep.

"Hermione, leave him!" she whispered sharply.

"But, Ginny, he can't sleep his way through his History of Magic NEWT, can he?" she replied.

"Hermione, just trust me on this one, okay?" Ginny stared her down.

Hermione huffed and went back to taking her notes. Ginny sighed, not really paying attention to Professor Binns either, watched her boyfriend. He was struggling to breathe and seemed to be shivering a bit. She nonchalantly switched her cooling charm to a heating one, and she relaxed a bit as he visibly became more comfortable. She felt bad having to wake him once the lesson was over. He groaned a bit, but grudgingly got up shakily and made a move to the last lesson of the day.

Despite DADA being Harry's favourite lesson, he had been worn down through the day and felt ten times worse than this morning. Unfortunately, when they entered the class they saw Kingsley standing at the front instead of their usual Professor Lewis. When he saw the four, he walked over happily.

"Potter, Granger, Weasleys! Good to see you – don't think I've seen you since the hearings at the Ministry," he boomed in his regular powerful and cheerful tone.

"Well, you are the Minister now. Busy job, you got yourself," Ron replied, laughing.

"Yes, yes... Well anyway, they asked me to come and talk to the seventh years about all the jobs you could have at the Ministry that are available,"

"How exciting- I can't wait!" Hermione exclaimed.

As the class began to pour in, the group took their seats, and Harry still felt like... well, a word that would get him killed by Mrs Weasley. But because it was Kingsley, he continued to try at least to look alive. Fortunately, Kingsley didn't want the students to do much. Unfortunately, he asked Harry up for a demonstration of the patronus charm; as this was a seventh year spell and also one required for Aurors.

"Could I ask Mr Potter to come up here and give the class a demonstration of the patronus charm, that he is so well known for," he asked kindly, looking at Harry.

Ginny squeezed his arm before he got up, and he offered her a weak smile. Going up to the front, he raised his arm and thought 'expecto patronum'. His stag burst from his wand and wandered around the class room, lacking it usual energy. Harry couldn't hold it much longer, after giving all his energy towards the spell, and collapsed. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Ginny's worried face above his.

When Harry woke, he was back in his dorm room, with Ginny sitting on his bed holding his hand, with Hermione, Ron and Madame Pomfrey. When he opened his eyes, Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Harry! You're alright! I was so worried!"She exclaimed, burying her face in his chest.

"Mr Potter, I thought you would've learnt by now to come to me when you're ill. Honestly. Just be thankful you haven't got anything worse than a cold and a bit of a fever – it may have been something much worse. You understand, Mr Potter, that you must look after yourself, no?" she scolded.

"Yes, I do Madame Pomfrey. I just didn't think it was worth wasting your time. And believe me, I do try to look after myself, it just doesn't always work out..." he trailed off sheepishly.

"Right, very well. I have left some potion on your nightstand and have Ms Weasley's word that you will be taking them. Now Mr Potter, I don't want to see you injured or ill for at least 2 months – are we clear?" she said, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Yes, m'am,"

"Good – now I shall administer more potions, if they are necessary. Don't be afraid to come and ask," and with that she left the room.

"Harry I'm so glad your okay," Ginny said still hugging him, "but, honestly, next time you are staying in bed and listening to me – no arguments,"

"I know, I know. I should've listened to you,"

"Mate, Kingsley hopes you feeling better – it's not every day the bloody chosen one faints during your lecture, is it?" Ron said, laughing.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, even if it felt like he was being pummelled in the chest with Hagrid's rock cakes.

"Ronald! Language! And really, is this the time to make a joke? Harry just fainted!" Hermione reprimanded.

Harry just smiled.

_Some things never change._

**_A:N -_**

**_Hi - thanks for reading my story - just wanted to ask:_**

**_Should I continue this or leave it as a One-Shot?_**


End file.
